


Weird Places, Weird Timing

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has been pining for Kageyama for so long. When he has a talk with Tanaka, he realizes that maybe giving up on Kageyama so easily isn't the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teach Me to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic in a while! I'm really excited! I got this idea in a roleplay, surprisingly enough, and thought I should do this idea! Hope you enjoy!

Hinata never really figured he had a chance with Kageyama. He always expected to have to settle for someone like Kenma, or something like that. However, after spending some quality time with Tanaka, he learned how much it paid off to be persistent ("She even kissed me on the cheek on New Year's, Hinata! On the cheek!"). He decided that, after much thought and debating with himself

The doors closed on the club room after Suga and Daichi tossed a "Good night" over their shoulders. Hinata smirked at Kageyama, who was still sliding his jacket onto his shoulders. He wanted to stop Kageyama from leaving, and he knew exactly how.

"Tobio."

Kageyama froze. It was rare to be called by his first name, especially by the orange-haired boy. He turned around and saw Hinata hooking up his phone to some sort of portable speaker. "Tobio," he repeated, not looking up, "do you know how to dance?"

"Dance?" Kageyama questioned. "Why would you want to--"

"Please don't question it," Hinata sighed, plugging in his phone. He turned on some slower music.

"I require an explanation of why I need to dance with you," Kageyama growled.

Oh no, abort mission, Hinata thought.

"Well," he swallowed thickly, "I need to learn how to dance for...a thing."

"A thing?" Kageyama asked. He slid his jacket off his shoulders. "What kind of thing?"

"A wedding," Hinata spat out the first thing that came to mind. A small smirk crossed the king's face.

"You need to learn how to dance for a wedding," he clarified.

"Y-yes."

Kageyama snickered. Hinata blushed. "Quit laughing!"

"You're going to dance in a wedding?" he laughed out loud now. Hinata's face turned even more crimson.

Once Kageyama had stopped laughing, he took a step towards Hinata. "Why didn't you ask a girl to help you out?"

"Because you're here and I'm here and I don't really have any girl friends here," Hinata explained in a rush. Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, fine. But only because I know how to dance and you're hopeless."

Kageyama pulled Hinata into his arms and chuckled at his flustered face. "Look. I'll take the female part so you can learn. Put your hand on my hip," he instructed. Hinata's face flushed and he rested a trembling hand on Kageyama's hip.

"Good," Kageyama nodded and put his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "This also helps because I'm betting any girls you dance with will be taller than you."

Hinata glared up at him. "That was mean, Tobio."

Kageyama swallowed thickly at the use of his name again. "Please stop calling me that. This is how you go, take a step this way, then a step that way..."

Hinata fumbled around the club room, learning the moves at a slow, steady pace. Kageyama would offer a small mumble of praise for when he did something right. However, whenever Hinata misplaced his foot and stepped on Kageyama's (which happened a lot), Kageyama would smack him on the arm.

The song changed to slow love song and Kageyama couldn't help but snicker. "What kind of songs do you listen to, Hinata?" he teased. Hinata's cheeks got hot.

"Kageyama, don't tease. I like this song."

So Kageyama went quiet, and they resumed dancing. Towards the end of the song Kageyama spoke again. "This is good. I think you've got it down," he smiled.

"Thank you for helping me," Hinata smiled back at him.

Kageyama nodded and glanced at the time. "Oh wow, it's getting late."

"Yeah?" Hinata asked, not really listening. He was slowly moving closer to Kageyama, standing on his tiptoes, leaning forward, trying to get a taste of those lips. Kageyama was too busy staring down at his phone to notice.

"Tobio," Hinata caught his attention. Kageyama finally looked up and, realizing how close their faces were, immediately released Hinata.

"Hinata. What are you planning? We're done. You know how to dance now," Kageyama's cheeks flushed and he picked up his jacket, shrugging it onto his shoulders. "Now go home and get some sleep, dumbass."

Kageyama picked up his bag and left, leaving Hinata to wonder just how he would get Kageyama next time.


	2. Dweebs at a Sushi Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama finds himself getting sucked into dinner with Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! Hope you're all enjoying this fic so far (even though it only has one chapter)! If you're reading this note which I'm guessing you're not, please know that I am looking for people who have any weird encounter ideas! All credit will go to you if you send me something and I end up using it!

After that last encounter, Kageyama was praying to be the first out of the club room after a late practice. He successfully managed to sneak out the door before Hinata could whine at him and grab his wrist and probably cry.

However, seconds after his escape, Hinata was on his tail. "Kageyama!" he called out, reaching forward. He launched himself at Kageyama and tackled him to the grass.

"Fuck!" Kageyama swore.

"Ouch!" Hinata yelped.

"How did you get hurt?!" Kageyama spat. "You landed on me!"

Hinata let out a soft whimper and crawled off of him. "I wanted to thank you, but you ran away so fast," he huffed.

"Tch...for what?" Kageyama asked and looked away, the blush rising to his cheeks.

"Teaching me to dance," Hinata stated as if it was obvious. By now the rest of the team had went to get themselves pork buns, leaving the two alone under the glow of a street lamp.

"That was no problem," Kageyama replied, still avoiding looking at Hinata. "Now please help me up."

Hinata rose to his feet and grabbed Kageyama's hand, pulling him up as well. "We already missed the group...wanna just go somewhere else for dinner?"

"Like?" Kageyama asked. He continued to avoid looking at Hinata due to the fact that his face was still very bright pink.

"My mom takes me to this sushi bar about a block away sometimes," he shrugged his shoulders. "Are you up for sushi?"

"Fine...if you're paying."

***

The two made their way to the sushi bar in awkward silence. The whole time Kageyama's mind screamed for him to stop thinking about it the way he was, they were just two volleyball partners eating dinner together, nothing weird. He thought.

That was until they sat down.

Everything started off normal. Hinata ordered both of them drinks while Kageyama scanned over the menu. He pointed out things that he thought might be good while Hinata whined about how expensive the things he picked out were. Finally Kageyama sighed. "I'll pay for myself, then!"

"No, then it won't be like a date!" Hinata groaned. Originally it had been meant to be spoken only in his head, and at first Hinata thought he had just said it in his head, until Kageyama gave him a look of pure terror and shock. Hinata covered his mouth and blushed. "You know what I mean, don't you?" he asked, voice muffled by his hand.

"No. Explain to me what you meant," Kageyama smirked. He loved watching the little cutie squirm for an answer.

Little cutie...where did that thought come from?!

As Kageyama tried to shake the thought, Hinata had come up with a pretty damn good excuse. "A date, as in no homo date."

"That's it? That's what you meant?!" Kageyama nearly died of laughter. Hinata huffed and looked up at the woman patiently waiting to take their order. He noticed Kageyama wasn't about to stop laughing anytime soon and just ordered them a combined plate of sushi. It was cheaper that way, anyways.

***

The two had successfully made it past dining together. Hinata put the proper amount of money in the bill and set it down on the table. He then leaned on his hand and looked over at Kageyama. "Thanks for eating with me, Tobio. I usually eat alone."

"Qu-quit calling me Tobio!" Kageyama growled. "It's almost as bad as calling me King!"

"Either way, thank you," Hinata grinned. He grabbed his bag and shrugged his jacket onto his shoulders.

"No, thank you for paying," Kageyama said respectfully. He stood and put on his jacket. "I'll pay next time, then."

"There's gonna be a next time?" Hinata asked, a smile curling his lips.

Shit. Not a good plan on Kageyama's part. However, there was no escaping his fate now. "I guess so."

Hinata squealed happily and bid Kageyama goodnight, pulling his bag over his shoulders. He waved to Kageyama then ran out of the restaurant and some ways down the street towards his house. Kageyama waved back and sighed quietly. Since when did he enjoy spending time with Hinata?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying these nerds~  
> ~Kurokocchi


	3. Bumps and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Hinata falls off his bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there everyone! I hope you're liking this really kinda suckish fic of mine! If you love KageHina I encourage you to check out the College AU I'm writing right now, or check out my Tumblr blog! I always post my stuff on there first!

"You can't be serious."

"Tobio? You live here?"

There Hinata stood, bag slung over his shoulder, holding his knee outside of Kageyama's house. On the way home he'd fallen pretty bad on it and was just looking to borrow someone's phone to call his mom, since his own phone was dead. Kageyama sighed at him and opened the door wider. "Get in here, dumbass."

Hinata hobbled inside and sat down on the couch. "Can you just call my--"

"How bad did you scrape it? When did this happen?" Kageyama asked, kneeling down in front of the blushing Hinata.

"E-eh? Well, I guess it's not too bad...it just kills..." he grumbled. "Outside your house while I was riding my bike. I swerved to avoid a cat, and well..."

"Stupid," Kageyama scolded. He poked at Hinata's swollen ankle and Hinata let out a cry of pain. "Looks like you've twisted your ankle, too. Hold on a minute." He helped Hinata elevate his leg then went to get a first aid kit from his bathroom.

When he returned, Hinata was fiddling through his bag. "Oi, Hinata," he said to get the boy's attention. Kageyama held up an ice pack wrapped in a towel. "This is for your ankle."

"Thank you, Tobio!" Hinata grinned. "And...I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kageyama asked, kneeling down and holding the ice pack to Hinata's ankle. Hinata hissed at first but then relaxed.

"For making you deal with me," he said as if it were obvious.

"I could have just had you call your mom," Kageyama said, "but I want to help you get better. Don't worry about it too much."

Just before Hinata could squeal in excitement, Kageyama said, "Don't take that the wrong way."

"Too late," Hinata giggled.

Kageyama slowly wrapped a bandage around Hinata's scraped knee after applying some neosporin. Hinata had let out a soft cry of pain, and it stung Kageyama's heart to know he was hurting the orange-haired, but he quickly threw that thought aside because of course he didn't care whether Hinata was hurt or not, because he just wanted to be able to have Hinata play volleyball.

"Alright, better?" Kageyama asked. Hinata nodded and removed the ice from his ankle.

"The swelling has gone down," Hinata commented. He then looked up at Kageyama. "Thank you, Tobio."

"Well, I can't lose my asshole partner to a little ankle roll," Kageyama teased. Hinata giggled and rolled his eyes. "I'll walk you home, if you want," he suggested. "You need someone to help with your bike."

"Ah, yeah, please," Hinata smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it," Kageyama helped Hinata to his feet. He then wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist to keep him steady and help carry his weight. Both of them forgot about the bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> ~Kurokocchi


	4. Long Bus Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hinata, don't use me as your personal pillow," Kageyama growled, but Hinata was already in the mindset of sleeping.
> 
> "Shh, Tobio...you'll spoil the song," Hinata giggled quietly, keeping his eyes closed as he got comfortable snuggled up to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just got this idea a few seconds ago and threw it down on paper. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

There they were, gathered onto that roomy bus full of volleyball players. The scrape on Hinata's knee prevented him from going too hard on the ground, but that's what they had Nishinoya for.

Hinata sat next to Kageyama for a change. The drive was to be long and Hinata wanted to find himself getting comfortable next to Kageyama, and hopefully not throwing up on him. He had brought a small bento box for the trip, since they were leaving early and wouldn't be stopping for lunch.

Kageyama cast Hinata a weird glance when said boy plopped down in the seat next to him. "Oi, Hinata, why are you sitting here?"

"I just wanted to," he replied vaguely, setting his bento down on the floor under his seat. Kageyama just sighed, it didn't bother him anyways. He pulled his pair of headphones out of his pocket and plugged them into his cell phone, turning to face the window as he put on some rather heavy rock music.

Hinata sat quietly and twiddled his thumbs. He usually talked to Tanaka on these bus rides, but Tanaka had already replaced his usual spot with Nishinoya. The two were doing some sort of handshake that they must have assumed was pretty cool, but from Hinata's perspective it looked like way to much hand-slapping and fist-bumping to qualify.

"Hinata," Kageyama mumbled. He had one ear bud out and was tugging gently on Hinata's sleeve. Hinata turned to face him and smiled up at him.

"We should have a handshake like that, Kageyama!" Hinata said with an overwhelming amount of sarcasm that Kageyama wasn't able to detect.

"No. Absolutely not," he said sternly. Hesitantly, he gave Hinata the ear bud. "Listen to this song. I think you'll like it."

Hinata nodded and scooted a little closer so the wire wouldn't be stretched too far. He noticed Kageyama tense up when their thighs touched and a small blush came to his face. "I didn't get much sleep last night," he said casually, as a way to strike a conversation.

"Shh, just listen," Kageyama instructed.

One song that Hinata would like turned into two songs, and that turned into four, and so on. Hinata's eyes drooped due to staying up all night with butterflies in his stomach. Finally he let the sleep come to him and rested his head on Kageyama's shoulder, closing his eyes. Kageyama, who had loosened up a bit since the thigh brush, was back to being straighter than a line (in more ways than one).

"Hinata, don't use me as your personal pillow," Kageyama growled, but Hinata was already in the mindset of sleeping.

"Shh, Tobio...you'll spoil the song," Hinata giggled quietly, keeping his eyes closed as he got comfortable snuggled up to his side.

This was about to be the longest trip of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Click the Kudos button if you enjoyed, or leave a comment! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there will surely be more in the future!  
> ~Kurokocchi


	5. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Valentine's Day special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there~! I decided to write a chapter for Valentine's Day because I'm forever alone but that doesn't mean my babies have to be. Hope you enjoy!

Valentine's Day morning, Kageyama found himself at a local market. He had woken early to get there before practice and still have enough time to warm up. However, he found that that was a bad decision when he couldn't stop moving for a certain amount of time without the fear of falling asleep standing up.

"Oh, Tobio!" Hinata tugged on Kageyama's sleeve, causing the half-asleep high schooler to nearly jump out of his skin. Hinata laughed and Kageyama swatted his hand away, rubbing his eye with the other hand.

"What do you want, Hinata?"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Hinata waved around a box of chocolates...in the shape of a heart. Acknowledging the weird look Kageyama gave the box, Hinata hurried to stutter an excuse. "Ah, no homo, they just ran out of regular shaped chocolates."

"Why did you get me something?" Kageyama asked bluntly, trying to hide the basket in his hand filled with a teddy bear and chocolates he was planning on anonymously giving Hinata, but his dumb ass had forgotten until the morning of.

"Suga san told me you were getting me something," Hinata shrugged. "Plus I was already going to get you something. I just decided to stop here this morning to get a small teddy bear or something."

"Why a teddy bear?"

"Because teddy bears are cute~!...no homo."

"None taken."

"Anyways," Hinata began walking alongside Kageyama as Kageyama scanned the shelves, "why are you here so early in the morning?"

"Because I wanted to get something for my...special friend."

"Oh," Hinata's shoulders slumped. "If it were me, I would like a little box of Peeps, you know those marshmallow things? Maybe you can get those for your friend," he murmured. After saying that, he skipped towards the aisle where the teddy bears were, upset that Kageyama hadn't actually planned on getting him something.

***

"Good work today!"

"Thank you, Suga san!" Hinata waved as he rushed out of the gym. He needed to slip the chocolates and teddy bear he'd bought into Kageyama's bag before Kageyama caught up. Luckily for him, it was his partner's turn to clean up the gym.

Bolting up the stairs to the club room and slamming into the door, Hinata's breathing was loud and raspy. He wasn't as much tired as excited and nervous for Kageyama's reaction. He fell to the ground in the club room and desperately crawled over to Kageyama's half-open bag, ignoring the weird looks from his teammates.

Hinata grabbed the bag and pulled it into his lap. He slid a hand-made card inside, tucking it under the teddy bear's arm as well as the chocolates. He arranged everything nice and neat and just barely managed to shove away the bag as Kageyama burst into the room. He narrowed his eyes at Hinata. "Oi, Hinata. Practice tosses with me."

"Alright!" Hinata jumped to his feet. "But didn't you already set up the net?"

"Outside," Kageyama replied as if it were obvious.

"Oh! Alright!" Hinata skipped out the door, Kageyama following behind.

***

"One more!"

"That one's form was bad!"

"That's why we need to do one more! We need to finish strong!"

Kageyama tossed the volleyball to Hinata once more, and Hinata hit it. The hit was solid and fast and both boys threw their fists into the air. "Alright!" Kageyama cried. Hinata giggled happily and started to walk towards the club room stairs. Kageyama grabbed the volleyball and tucked it under his arm.

As he walked past Hinata, he ruffled the boy's hair. "Good work today, Shouyo."

"S-Shouyo?!" Hinata squealed, staring up at Kageyama with wide eyes. Kageyama just smirked down at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"That's my present?" Hinata wasn't expecting anything, and the gift he'd received was more than he could have asked for. He didn't know why, but he felt like being called by his name made everything more friendly, more intimate.

"Part of it," Kageyama mumbled. He started up the stairs and Hinata followed at his heels.

"Part of it? There's more?"

Kageyama pushed open the club room door and Hinata sneaked under his arm to get inside. Kageyama followed him in and slid off his shoes, changing them for his regular shoes. "Check your bag, Shouyo."

Hinata practically dove at his bag. Unzipping it, he found that Kageyama had bought him two boxes of Peeps, as well as a crow stuffed animal. He grinned. "Tobio, I got you something too!"

"Yeah, no homo I'm guessing?" Kageyama asked as he held up the bear holding the chocolates and the note.

"Yeah...I guess," Hinata mumbled, suddenly in a sadder mood than before. Kageyama raised a brow at him as he slid out of his shoes.

"Shouyo?"

"Hm?" Hinata asked as he tucked his shoes into his bag and put on his regular shoes.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no," Hinata assured. He smiled for good measure and pulled his bag over his shoulder. "Thank you for the Peeps and the stuffed animal, Tobio." He nodded gratefully before walking out of the club room, leaving Kageyama to wonder just what he had done to screw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this new chapter! Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoyed this fic and your day!   
> ~Kurokocchi


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama have a study date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient! I know it took a while to even get that last update and this one took even longer, so thank you for sticking with it! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

"Oi, Hinata."

"What?"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

Hinata was standing at Kageyama's door, holding an overnight bag. He looked confused. "You're the one who told me I should come study."

"I meant we'd set a specific date in the near future, not for you to come and randomly show up at my house!"

"You should have specified," Hinata shrugged. "I'll go home if you want me to."

"No, the temperature is already dropping," Kageyama sighed. He couldn't leave Hinata to walk home in the cold like that.

"Great!" Hinata skipped by him and into the house. "Thank you!"

Kageyama couldn't help but feel played.

A half hour later, the two of them were crouched over books, scribbling away in their notebooks and barely making a sound as they prepared for their upcoming test. Hinata was the one to break the silence by clearing his throat. Kageyama gave him a weird look and Hinata set his pencil down. "Tobio, are you hungry?"

"Don't call me Tobio," he scolded, "and yeah. Kind of."

"I brought two pork buns with me," Hinata said, a shy blush spreading to his cheeks as he fished through his bag. He pulled out a brown paper bag containing two pork buns and set it between them.

"Why did you bring these?" Kageyama asked, reaching into the bag. He took out one of the pork buns and munched on it as he waited for the ginger to answer.

"Well, I thought I would owe you something for you letting me come over," he said with a shrug. Just as he reached for his own pork bun, Kageyama grabbed his wrist.

"What do you mean by that?" Kageyama asked after swallowing the bite he'd taken out of the pork bun.

"I did kind of just show up," Hinata replied sheepishly. "I knew you wouldn't be too happy."

"That doesn't mean you need to spend money getting me a pork bun!"

Hinata just shrugged it off and started to eat his own. "Either way, thank you," he said with a mouth half-full of food. They went back to studying soon after an awkward, silent snack.

Hinata slammed his book closed. "I can't cram any more knowledge into my brain right now!"

"Maybe you should have paid attention during class," Kageyama snickered. Hinata scooped his bag up off the ground and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Whatever. Class is boring."

"Why are you grabbing your bag?" Kageyama asked, standing up.

"We're done studying, right?" Hinata replied. "I'm going home."

"You can't go home," he said quickly. Hinata arched an eyebrow at him and Kageyama blushed in embarrassment. "Do you know what the temperature is outside?"

"No," Hinata shrugged. "I need the exercise though."

"Get your exercise tomorrow. There's no way in hell you can get frostbite two days before a match."

Hinata set his bag down slowly. "So...I'll take the floor, then?"

"I guess," Kageyama shrugged.

"Okay," Hinata nodded, grabbing the pajamas he'd packed in his bag for this one moment and rushing off to the bathroom to change. When he returned, Kageyama patted the spot on the bed next to him.

"You can't sleep on the floor. You'll ruin your back," Kageyama made up an excuse. Hinata smiled a little and crawled onto the bed. "I swear to god, if you kick in your sleep..."

"I don't, don't worry," Hinata laughed, sliding under the covers. He rolled over to face away from Kageyama and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Kageyama faced the wall to sleep.

Neither knew how their bodies ended up pressed against each other's in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed!  
> ~Kurokocchi


	7. Practice Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata are on the way to a practice match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~! Sorry this update took so long (again). I've been really busy this month and I wanted to make it a point to start updating at least once a week. I'm also hoping to start writing multi-chapter fics for Free! and Kuroko no Basket soon.

Practice matches were nothing to sneeze at. Even with the matches not counting towards or against anything, the atmosphere on the court was always heavy and adrenaline-filled. Hearts pounded, hands trembled, and feet tapped with anticipation as the bus slowly yet surely made its way to their next practice match.

Hinata was sitting next to Kageyama when the bus jolted. He promptly fell into Kageyama's lap, to which Kageyama scowled and shoved him away, but it didn't have the same anger that usually came with a Kageyama scowl.

The others on the bus ignored the two and instead rose to their feet. "What was that?!" Daichi called.

"We're not moving," Tanaka pointed out.

"The bus broke down," Asahi said with a sigh.

Hinata looked out the window and noticed that they were, indeed, not moving at the bus was indeed broken down. As panic set in and half the team left the bus to try and solve the problem, Hinata just looked up at Kageyama with a stupid grin.

"What's that face for?" Kageyama asked. "We won't get to the match on time at this rate."

"We're only a couple miles away. We could always jog," Hinata suggested with a shrug. Kageyama seemed to ponder this decision.

"I could use the exercise," he said finally, standing up. Hinata stood as well and they, too, made their way off the bus. Hinata asked Suga for permission to go on without them, and Suga only laughed.

"You're really going to run that far?" he asked. "It's fifteen miles."

"We could use the exercise," Kageyama said before Hinata could start begging.

"Hm, well, that's the only chance any of us have of making it on time," Daichi said from behind Suga. "How about we all run? Takeda can try to find the problem and call a tow truck."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Suga nodded. He gathered the team and within thirty seconds, they were all racing towards the school.

Hinata and Kageyama were at the front of the group. Hinata's legs hit the pavement gracefully with every step. Kageyama didn't notice he was staring until the boy's legs took a sharp turn and he found himself hitting a tree. Hinata snickered at him. "Tobio, did you not see that tree?"

"Shut up," Kageyama growled, his face red from both embarrassment and a face full of oak.

The run was mostly quiet, save for the sound of labored breathing and pounding feet. They made it to the school just in time to find out that the match had been postponed and the coach was trying to contact Karasuno's coach to tell them that. Apparently the gym was being cleaned.

Hinata was devastated as the team trudged back to the bus. Kageyama noticed how upset he looked and nudged his shoulder. "At least we got a workout in, thanks to you," Kageyama said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Hinata huffed. He kicked at the dirt on the ground. "I was just really excited for this match today."

"I know, me too," Kageyama sighed. He rested his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "At least it's only being postponed for a few days. We'll get to come play soon."

"Yeah," Hinata mumbled, and he made no effort to get away from Kageyama's side.


	8. Study "Dates"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: Hinata and Kageyama kiss! Shh I didn't tell you that~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write and I hope it's really fun to read, too!

Hinata pushed open the door to his house and smiled brightly up at Kageyama. "Tobio! You got here early."

Kageyama huffed at him and walked inside, choosing to ignore the fact that Hinata called him Tobio once again. "I didn't want to keep you waiting."

"I'll take your overnight bag up to my room," Hinata said and held out his arms to take the bag that was slung over Kageyama's shoulder.

"I can carry it myself," Kageyama replied, moving the bag to his other shoulder. "Thank you for having me over."

"It's not a problem!" Hinata sang happily as he led the way to his room so Kageyama could set his bag down. "So, Tobio, do you want to watch TV? Do homework?" he asked as he pushed open the door to his bedroom. Kageyama stepped in and nodded in thanks to Hinata.

"How about we do our homework first and get it out of the way?"

"Alright!" Hinata grabbed his school bag and pulled out their latest assignments. He set them on his bed while Kageyama fished through his bags to find the assignments as well. "Tobio, would you mind if we start with math? I don't really get it."

"I don't mind," Kageyama replied with a shrug. He found his math book and pulled it out of his bag, then set it on the bed next to Hinata's things. "Do you have an extra pencil? I can't find mine."

Hinata flopped onto the bed and grabbed a pencil from his pile of things. He gave it to Kageyama as Kageyama sat down with him. "Alright, so math," Kageyama said as he flipped through the book to find their assigned lesson. "What don't you get about it? Let's start from there."

Hinata paged through his book until he found their lesson. "I don't get how to find the missing variable," he all but whined at Kageyama. Kageyama had to restrain from rubbing his temple at the high-pitched noise.

"Okay, let me show you how to do it first." Kageyama shifted so he was sitting next to Hinata instead of across from him. He scribbled down the problem then showed Hinata the steps slowly, in a way that was hopefully comprehendable for the small ginger.

Hinata tried the next problem on his own. Somewhere along the line he ended up multiplying each variable instead of dividing. The result was a smack in the back of the head from Kageyama.

"Stupid, you divide here." Kageyama pointed to Hinata's notebook and traced his finger along just where Hinata messed up.

"Let me retry it!" Hinata begged. Kageyama sighed at him and nodded.

"Show me one more time."

Hinata scribbled through the problem, pausing at the difficult parts and looking up at Kageyama for a hint on what to do next. Kageyama would whisper the next step as if they were in the middle of a tricky test. Soon Hinata understood the problems are there was less whispering of "Divide here, stupid" or "Don't subtract, idiot."

Kageyama had shifted himself stealthily to see better over Hinata's shoulder. His arm was behind Hinata and his head was almost resting on Hinata's shoulder; it was so close that Hinata could feel his breath tickling the side of his neck. Hinata's cheeks went pink at the thought and he scooted away rather hastily, playing it off by getting off the bed and peering into the hallway, telling Kageyama that he could have sworn he heard his mother calling his name.

Once Hinata sat back down, Kageyama was across from him again. He was leaned over his own work. Hinata gave him a questioning look and Kageyama looked up at him and replied with a simple "You get it now. I don't see why you'd need any more help."

Hinata sighed and worked on finishing his math so they could work on a different subject. However, Hinata found it hard to focus when Kageyama was leaned over his book, a look of concentration on his face, his hair tickling Hinata's forehead whenever he leaned down.

There was one time that Natsu squealed in the hallway and the two, startled, knocked foreheads. Hinata giggled and rubbed his forehead while Kageyama huffed and looked away, rubbing his forehead as well. "Idiot," he mumbled under his breath, but even Kageyama couldn't hide the blush creeping onto his face.

The two soon resumed being bent over their books. Hinata got caught on another problem in math and looked up to ask Kageyama for help, but he froze. Kageyama was seriously focused on his work. He licked his lips every few seconds and scribbled his pencil on the notebook in front of him in what seemed to be a different language. "Tobio," Hinata whispered. He didn't want to startle the man when he was in such a focused state.

Kageyama looked up, and it was only then that they both realized how close together they were. Kageyama blushed and was about to look away when Hinata leaned forward and kissed him, quickly, pulling away and hiding his red face in a pillow. He practically screeched his apologies over and over into the pillow, all while Kageyama tried to quiet him down. Finally Hinata stopped, and Kageyama could hear Hinata sniff quietly.

"Hey, Shouyo," Kageyama whispered, taking the pillow from him. Hinata had tears in his eyes and a blush darker than hell on his face. "It's okay, really. Please, just quiet down."

"You...called me Shouyo," Hinata whispered shyly. "Tobio called me Shouyo..."

"It's really not that big of a--"

"TOBIO CALLED ME SHOUYO!" Hinata pumped his fist into the air in victory, grinning widely. Kageyama sighed and attempted to cover his blush, praying that Natsu or Hinata's mother wouldn't wonder what was going on.


	9. Training Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys, one cot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~! Sorry this chapter is late, it seems I'm always late to publish chapters ;-; I needed some inspiration for this chapter because I was totally lost, and for some reason it took a long time to think of something to write. This isn't my best work, but bear with me here! I have other stuff in mind for plots and such.

Since "the incident", as Hinata called it, he avoided being alone with Kageyama at all costs. The extremity of the whole thing was overwhelming and resulted in much failure during volleyball practice to get on time with quicks, and since Hinata refused to stay later to practice with Kageyama one on one, there was no way for them to improve.

The team was getting fed up with their attitudes towards each other. Daichi and Suga were planning another training weekend soon anyways; why not bump up the date and get to the bottom of this problem of theirs?

Kageyama had offered to help Hinata pack for the weekend but again Hinata refused. Kageyama was getting annoyed by all of this as well, since in all honesty he didn't mind spending time with just Hinata.

When they got to the training camp, Hinata and Kageyama were the last two to arrive. Suga showed them up to the room and announced that there weren't enough cots, so Hinata and Kageyama would have to share ("He's so tiny, Kageyama, you won't even notice he's there!"). Whether or not the two knew it, there was another cot waiting in the closet if things didn't turn out well.

The whole team knew by now about Hinata's crush on Kageyama, so this whole situation confused pretty much everyone. They knew something had happened, something bad, they assumed. Finally the two most curious, Noya and Tanaka, cornered Kageyama.

"What's going on with you and Hinata?" Noya asked, giving his best intimidation face.

"What do you mean?" Kageyama asked stupidly.

"You two used to be like, gwah, and now you're like, puuuh, in Hinata's words."

"Nothing happened," Kageyama shrugged.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Tanaka yelled louder than need be.

"Stop interrogating him," Daichi said from behind them, grabbing the back of each of their shirts and dragging them away. "And you, you better fix this problem," he directed his words towards Kageyama next.

The day flew by and before they knew it, the group was sitting down for dinner. Hinata avoided sitting next to Kageyama and instead found himself awkwardly placed between Tsukki and Yamaguchi. Yama was polite enough to try and start a conversation with him, but Tsukki was all about hinting at Hinata's leave.

As they cleaned up the dishes, Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the wrist and pulled him into an empty room. Just as Hinata was about to yell his mouth was covered. "Tell me why you're ignoring me," he demanded in a quiet hiss.

Hinata's voice was muffled by Kageyama's hand as he tried to speak. Kageyama moved his hand. "Now tell me."

"I-I don't know!" Hinata insisted. "I made things awkward, I guess...!"

"No you didn't," Kageyama replied.

"But I kissed you!"

"Shut up, dumbass! Someone could hear!"

The team members heard bickering coming from the hallway and found Hinata and Kageyama arguing about something, but their mouths were moving too fast to even be able to tell what they were talking about. They broke up the fight and Suga whispered the suggestion of getting the spare cot out, but Daichi insisted that they sleep in the same one.

After everyone had cleaned up, they went back to the room they were staying in. Almost everyone was on their cots and asleep, except for Kageyama and Hinata.

"Lay down, dumbass," Kageyama mumbled.

"You get on first," Hinata grumbled back.

"What, so you can lay on top of me? I don't think so."

"You would crush me, dumbass!"

"Just go to sleep!" Daichi hissed at the two of them, then curled back up under his blanket.

"Get on the cot!" Hinata whispered, poking Kageyama in the side. Kageyama finally sighed and got onto the cot. Hinata crawled on top of him, blushing brightly as he did so.

"I'm not a pillow so don't drool on me," Kageyama murmured before pulling the blanket over them. That seemed to be the end of their conversation because not even two minutes later Kageyama was snoring, and Hinata was trying to think of a way to escape Kageyama's death grip around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you like in the comments!  
> ~Kurokocchi


End file.
